Comment puis  je t'aimer ?
by Soleil Ambrien
Summary: Seth/Horus. Prompt : J'aimerais savoir comment est-ce que ce pairing peut exister malgré leur passif, bref, comment ça se passe !


**Titre : **Comment puis-je t'aimer ?

**Auteur : **Looking-Glass

**Fandom : **mythologie égyptienne

**Persos/Couple: **Seth/Horus

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer : **La mythologie est à tout le monde-euh, nananère !

**Prompt : **Horus/Seth. J'aimerais savoir comment est-ce que ce pairing peut exister malgré leur passif, bref, comment ça se passe !

**Note 1 :** Ecrit pour Lipstick, alias camille_miko, dans le cadre d'une session d'Obscur_Echange.

**Note 2 : **J'inaugure ici le fandom français de la mythologie égyptienne... J'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! En tout cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire, et je suis tombée amoureuse de ce pairing, tant et si bien que j'ai créé d'autres fics qui le prenaient pour objet principal.

**

* * *

**

**Comment puis-je t'aimer ?**

« Comment puis-je t'aimer ? Tu as assassiné mon père en le jetant dans le Nil. Tu l'as dépecé et tu as dispersé les morceaux de son corps. Tu m'as volé la couronne et tu m'as pris mon œil. Comment puis-je coucher avec toi ? »

Tout avait commencé par la faute de Râ. C'était lui qui avait enjoint les deux ennemis séculaires à enfin faire la paix.

« J'en ai assez de vos querelles ! Invitez-vous mutuellement et réconciliez-vous donc ! »

Seth avait don fait mine d'apaiser sa colère.

« Viens chez moi, avait affirmé le dieu roux. On y passera un bon moment… »

Naïf, Horus avait accepté. Grossière erreur.

Attiré chez Seth, les deux dieux mangèrent du pain et des fruits, et burent du vin de palme. La journée s'écoula et il fut temps d'aller se coucher.

Mais, durant la nuit, Seth se glissa dans la chambre d'amis qu'il avait laissée à son neveu, s'allongea sur lui et déchira sa tunique. Le dieu à tête de faucon se réveilla.

« Seth ? Que fais-tu donc ?

-J'ai envie de toi. Laisse-toi faire, tu ne sentiras rien… »

Horus voulait dire que c'était un viol, qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, qu'il allait crier. Mais les mots ne passaient pas le barrage de sa gorge. Parce que c'était faux. Lui aussi avait envie de Seth, et ses reins étaient douloureux de désir contenu. Alors, il murmura ces mots :

« Comment puis-je t'aimer ? Tu as assassiné mon père en le jetant dans le Nil. Tu l'as dépecé et tu as dispersé les morceaux de son corps. Tu m'as volé la couronne et tu m'as pris mon œil. Comment puis-je coucher avec toi ?

-Parce que je suis beau et que tu me veux. Parce que tu as rivé tes mains sur ma taille et que cela me plaît. Parce que tu gémis déjà, comme une prostituée.»

Ce n'était là que la pure vérité. Horus laissa donc Seth le pénétrer et jouir entre ses cuisses, puis sur ses mains.

Le dieu du chaos retourna ensuite celui de la lumière, et vanta ses formes.

« Comme tu as une belle croupe, ô Horus ! Je te veux, et peu importe si tu es mon neveu par le sang. Les dieux ont ce privilège. »

Il le prit donc par derrière. Et Horus émit de nouveau des râles de plaisir.

Ils s'endormirent dans le même lit, enlacés.

Mais, le lendemain matin, le fils d'Osiris ne ressentait que du dégoût envers ce qu'il avait commis. Quoi, lui, le lumineux faucon céleste, il s'était laissé pénétrer par celui des ténèbres ? Et il avait gémi, comme une chienne en chaleur ? L'horreur le submergeait.

Honteux et nu, car Seth avait lacéré ses vêtements, il s'enfuit du palais de son oncle. La semence de son amant haï coulait encore sur ses cuisses, détestable témoignage de la nuit passée.

Le dieu à tête de faucon alla retrouver son père, qui lui procura des vêtements, et lui expliqua, non sans honte, la situation. Il omit de parler du plaisir brûlant qui l'avait ravagé quand le dard de Seth l'avait transpercé, ainsi que des gémissements lubriques qu'il avait poussé lors de leur fornication. Il se prétendit non consentant et demanda une intervention du tribunal divin.

Osiris, qui était demeuré silencieux jusque-là, vint trouver l'Ennéade et plaida la cause de son fils. Devant le refus de cette dernière à agir (arguant du fait qu'Horus avait peut-être accepté leur union charnelle, car il ne portait aucune marque de lutte, preuve qu'il ne s'était pas débattu sous l'étreinte du dieu sombre), il menaça de couper les vivres à l'Egypte, en tant que dieu de la végétation.

Les dieux ne tardèrent donc pas à rendre un verdict favorable à Horus.

Convoqué au tribunal, Seth s'y rendit en souriant, ravi et triomphant.

« J'ai gagné, Horus ! Tu es désormais totalement ridiculisé ! Personne ne voudra plus de toi comme souverain. Nul n'ignorera que tu es une vraie femme, une garce qui a crié de plaisir lorsque je l'ai prise ! »

Le regard des dieux de l'Ennéade se tournèrent vers le dieu-faucon, courroucés. Il n'avait bien entendu pas parlé de cela lors du procès…

« Il… Il ment, c'est évident ! », se défendit le dieu adolescent. Mais il rougissait et tremblait de tout son corps.

Le tribunal divin décida tout de même de donner raison au fils d'Osiris, en raison de son jeune âge qui rendait Seth coupable de toute manière, qu'il y ait consentement ou non. Et c'est ainsi que le dieu des ténèbres devint « celui qui hurle dans le ciel ».


End file.
